My Grief
by Yoshitsune Minamoto
Summary: Hinata sangat mencintai Naruto akan tetapi, Naruto menyukai gadis lain.Apa yang akan terjadi...


My Grief

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: T

Warnings: Author masih pemula jadi maaf  
Jika jelek.

~Don't Like Don't Read~

Hinata seorang gadis berambut panjang indigo merupakan siswi ajaran baru di Konoha High School. Hari pertamanya di sekolah dia berteman dengan Ino, gadis berambut pirang yang duduk sebangku dengannya. Selain Ino, dia juga berkenalan dengan seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik bernama Naruto. Kedua teman barunya itu memiliki sifat yang berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata. Mereka sangat ceria dan konyol, sedangkan Hinata sangat pendiam. Tapi perbedaan itulah yang makin mempererat persahabatan mereka.

Persahabatan itu makin lama makin indah bagi Hinata, Ino, dan Naruto. Tapi bersamaan dengan makin eratnya persahabatan diantara mereka, di hati Hinata juga tumbuh perasaan suka terhadap Naruto. Tapi gadis itu hanya menyimpan perasaan itu untuk dirinya sendiri dan berharap Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Hei Hinata-chan!" teriak Naruto sambil menghampiri Hinata yang sedang makan di kantin bersama Ino dan Sakura.

"Iya, Naruto-kun ada apa?" jawab Hinata dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"Nanti setelah pulang sekolah apa kau bisa menemaniku mencari hadiah untuk seseorang?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hadiah untuk siapa Naruto-kun?" sahut Ino yang penasaran.

"Ya, kau ingin membeli hadiah untuk siapa?" tanya Hinata tak kalah penasarannya seperti Ino.

"Hmm rahasia! Hahaha." jawab Naruto sambil memperlihatkan tawanya yang khas.

"Sekarang kau sudah mulai main rahasia-rahasiaan ya." sahut Ino sambil menyuapkan ramen ke mulutnya.

"Bukan begitu. Nanti kalau aku sudah siap akan kuceritakan kepada kalian." jawab Naruto.

"Bagaimana Hinata? Kau bisa menemaniku kan? Ayolah, bantu temanmu ini." lanjut Naruto bertanya dan memohon pada Hinata.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau memang teman yang paling baik Hinata. Tidak seperti orang disebelahmu itu." bisik Naruto mengejek Ino.

"Hei! Apa yang kau ucapkan tadi? Jangan kira aku tidak mendengarnya!" teriak Ino pada Naruto sambil mencoba melemparkan sebuah sumpit ke arah Naruto.

Tapi Naruto berhasil menghindar dari lemparan sumpit Ino. Melihat hal itu Ino segera berdiri dari bangkunya berniat untuk membalas Naruto. Tapi sebelum Ino berhasil melakukan pembalasan, Naruto lebih dulu kabur. Ino tidak menyerah, dia lalu mengejar Naruto. Melihat Naruto dan Ino bertengkar adalah hal biasa bagi Hinata. Bahkan itu merupakan salah satu hiburan bagi Hinata.

'Naruto membeli hadiah untuk siapa ya? Aku penasaran. Apakah Naruto sedang menyukai seseorang? Jika iya, siapakah gadis yang beruntung itu? Andai saja aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Tapi aku tidak mau merusak persahabatan ini.' Batin Hinata bertanya.

"Hei Hinata-chan jangan melamun! Jika Kakashi sensei melihatmu melamun kau akan dimarahi habis-habisan." bisik Ino sambil menyenggol bahu Hinata.

Hinata yang terkejut langsung terbangun dari lamunannya. Lalu kembali memperhatikan Kakashi sensei yang sedang menjelaskan sebuah rumus Matematika yang sangat rumit.

"Tettttttttt" Bel tanda pelajaran usai pun berbunyi. Satu demi satu siswa pergi meninggalkan area Konoha High School.

"Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun aku pulang dulu ya. Jangan lupa belikan aku hadiah juga." ucap Ino sambil pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya.

"Iya. Dasar cerewet." ejek Naruto kesal.

Sesampainya di toko pernak-pernik Osaka.

"Hinata, menurutmu apakah ini bagus untuk dijadikan hadiah?" tanya Naruto sambil menyodorkan sebuah boneka katak kecil berwarna kuning dengan pita di kepalanya.

"Menurutku ini bagus. Tapi kau akan memberikannya pada siapa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata penasaran sambil menunduk kan kepalanya berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Err, aku akan memberikannya pada gadis yang kusukai. Dia sangat cantik dan baik. Kapan-kapan akan kukenalkan padamu dan Ino." jawab Naruto sedikit malu.

Mendengar itu hati Hinata sakit seperti ditusuk dengan pisau yang sangat tajam. Dia merasa sangat sedih mendengar bahwa Naruto sedang menyukai seorang gadis.

"Hei Hinata! Kenapa melamun? Kau mendengarkanku tidak?" tanya Naruto sambil menyenggol pundak Hinata.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa. Ya, aku mendengarkanmu." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum menutupi luka di hatinya.

"Menurutmu apakah gadis ini akan menyukai hadiahku?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Kau sudah memberikannya Naruto?" tanya Hinata

"Hadiah yang kemarin kita beli? Ya, aku sudah memberikannya. Dia sangat menyukai hadiah itu. Terima kasih Hinata." jawab Naruto senang.

"Oh baguslah kalau dia menyukainya." jawab Hinata ikut senang.

"Oh ya kami juga sudah resmi pacaran." sahut Naruto sambil tertawa senang.

"Oh ya? Selamat ya. Aku ikut senang mendengarnya." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Hinata. Dimana Ino? Aku ingin memberitahunya tentang hal ini." Tanya Naruto.

"Ino ada di kantin mungkin." jawab Hinata.

"Oh jika begitu aku akan menyusulnya." ucap Naruto sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri.

.

Tak terasa air mata Hinata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Dia sangat sedih. Orang yang sangat dicintainya sudah memiliki tambatan hati. Dan sekarang dia harus mulai melepaskan dan melupakan Naruto. Tapi apakah mungkin Hinata bisa melakukan hal itu? Sepertinya itu akan sulit.

.

"Besok kalian harus datang ke pesta ulang tahunku. Nanti akan kukenalkan pada pacarku." kata Naruto pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Baiklah. Besok kami akan datang. Aku ingin lihat siapa gadis malang itu." canda Ino pada Naruto.

"Jangan sampai terlambat ya." tegas Naruto untuk mengingatkan.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali seperti perempuan." ejek Ino.

Naruto pun tertawa mendengar komentar Ino tentang dirinya. Tapi itu memang benar. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua sahabatnya.

.

Hinata dan Ino sudah sampai di depan rumah Naruto. Terlihat banyak sekali orang yang sudah datang ke pesta ulang tahun Naruto.

"Aku sangat penasaran dengan pacar Naruto. Bagaimana denganmu Hinata?" tanya Ino sambil berjalan memasuki rumah Naruto.

"Ya. Aku juga penasaran." jawab Hinata lirih.

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak penasaran sama sekali. Bahkan dia tidak ingin melihat ataupun berkenalan dengan pacar Naruto karena itu akan menambah rasa sakitnya.

.

"Hei Ino, Hinata! Kenapa kalian baru datang?" teriak Naruto marah.

"Maaf deh hehehe." jawab Ino.

"Ya sudahlah yang penting kalian sudah datang. Ayo akan kukenalkan pada pacarku." ajak Naruto.

"Kenalkan ini pacarku, namanya Sakura Haruno. Sakura, mereka adalah sahabatku Ino dan Hinata." lanjut Naruto memperkenalkan pacarnya.

"Hai aku Ino dan ini Hinata." jawab Ino mem perkenalkan diri.

Hinata hanya dapat terdiam saat melihat pacar Naruto. Mereka terlihat sangat cocok. Hinata melihat Sakura, pacar Naruto, memegang erat tangan Naruto seakan tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto.

Hinata terbangun dari lamunannya saat Ino menyenggol tangannya.

"Hai salam kenal ya." jawab Hinata singkat sambil tersenyum menutupi kesedihan hatinya.

.

.

Hinata sebenarnya ingin menangis saat itu juga. Tapi dia tidak ingin Ino dan Naruto melihatnya menangis. Dia tidak ingin sahabat-sahabatnya khawatir. Lagi pula dia tidak ingin Naruto mengetahui perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

Setelah pesta di rumah Naruto selesai, Hinata langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Hinata yang berjalan dengan langkah gontai masuk ke kamarnya. Dia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur yang lembut. Hinata mengambil foto Naruto di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Dia memandang foto itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia tertidur dengan harapan saat terbangun esok nanti dia sudah melupakan kesedihan dan kesakitan ini.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Hinata tetap tersenyum pada kedua sahabatnya seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa kemarin. Padahal masih ada sedikit kesedihan di hatinya.

THE END


End file.
